Kasumi Kaburagi
Kasumi Kaburagi (鏑木=カスミ, Kaburagi Kasumi) is a Quincy. Unlike many other Quincy, he is part Shinigami, meaning he has been alive for a long time. He had personally not been around at the time of the Quincy Massacre, meaning that he had been in the dark about the slaughter of his bretheren until recently. Despite this, he is not hung up on the matter; preferring to live his life the way he had before learning of this tragic news. Kasumi travels Soul Society, in the hopes of finding another to settle down with. In a sharp contrast to his decidedly pacifistic goals and his gentle appearance, Kasumi is regarded as one of the most powerful Quincy to ever live. Appearance Kasumi is a short, slender, androgynous young boy who possesses short brown hair. His bangs frame his face, reaching down to his cheekbones. Upon his forehead, there are several clumps of hair, with one large, messy clump with two smaller strands framing it in the middle, in-between his eyes. Kasumi possesses piercing golden eyes; contrasting his delicate features. Most of the time, the Shinigami-Quincy hybrid wears a cute, pink ensemble; a hoodie and jeans, topped with fingerless gloves and black sneakers. Personality and Traits When first approached, Kasumi is a little on the shy side due to his horrible, and embarrassing past. It would be rare if he spoke more than two sentences; if not spoke at all, more often than not wielding some people out who approached him. Despite this, he is as loyal as one can get, and will not hesitate to throw himself in harm's way to protect those he cares about, especially Rika Ichigawa; whom he has a close bond with due to Rika acting as a surrogate mother of sorts to the Shinigami-Quincy hybrid. Despite his stoic attitude, Kasumi has a voracious appetite, and has once devoured a picnic basket with the food in it to 'save time', as he referred to it as. Digging further, Kasumi is a person of biting sarcasm; a conversation rarely, if ever finishes without him making a witty retort or remark to an especially ignorant or just plain pants-on-head stupid question or answer; most of which come from his comrades, some of whom tend to get rather, for a lack of a better word, pissed off at him for pointing out their flaws and goof-ups. Despite this, once again, Kasumi cares deeply for their well-beings, and is more often than not just snarking to allow them to realize their mistakes and develop. Then again, sometimes it's just because he feels like being a jackass to people or he's annoyed at them. History Equipment Unlimited Sanrei Glove: Given to Kasumi by an unknown benefactor, this variation of the Sanrei Glove is imbued with "the power of ma~gi~c~". Aesthetically, it appears like the normal Sanrei Glove, though it is a deep crimson, which is said to "make you go three times faster~". The Unlimited Sanrei Glove couldn't really be called a "glove" by any stretch of the word; it's more like something that covers Kasumi's entire left arm and torso. The Glove is a dual mechanism which repulses spiritual energy; its design serves to adjust Kasumi's spiritual center, his Saketsu and Hakusui, essentially working on his own network by providing a tertiary network in which any type of spiritual energy is refined before use, which is the reason why the glove reaches to his spiritual center. When the glove is in release mode, it serves as a beacon. The Unlimited Sanrei Glove has compressed and refined Kasumi's ability to gather and channel reiryoku to astounding levels; but using either function of the glove is tiring upon Kasumi's body, so he usually keeps the glove inactive. This Unlimited Sanrei Glove allows Kasumi to assume Quincy Final Form without the risk of losing his powers. However, there is a sharp drawback: this version of the Quincy Final Form is significantly weaker than the norm, meaning that it can only be compared to a weaker Captain's Bankai. Seele Schneider: Kasumi is highly capable of using the soul cutting sword with great proficiency. His Seele Schneider appear more elongated and larger than the usual, almost as long and wide as Kasumi himself, as they are generated from Shiranui's arm-mounted scabbard form which is active when Shiranui is not in use, wielding them as if they were broadswords. The reason for their appearance is because Kasumi has little to no control over his reiryoku absorption and manipulation, taking in too much spiritual energy that automatically expels itself in order to not harm Kasumi in the form of overtly-powerful crossbow bolts and soul-cutting swords. That being said, when the Seele Schneider strike their target, instead of being absurdly sharp, as they are packed with spiritual energy, they explode after striking their target. Like regular Seele Schneider, these weapons can be launched out of Kasumi's crossbow, though due to their large size, they are quick to eject and travel at double the speed of a usual volley of crossbow bolts, plus their explosion is larger. However, doing this severely exhausts Kasumi to the point that he could easily run out of energy to fight after five shots. Quincy Cross: The Quincy Cross is the source of a Quincy's power. As Kasumi gains power, the cross grows larger and its power grows, though it actually appears as if it is a pentacle that attaches to Shiranui, allowing Kasumi enhanced range and sight when aiming at a target. This pentacle can even imbue Shiranui's bolts with special properties, allowing them to reflect, redirct, pierce, or have various elemental properties. However, using this function drains Kasumi heavily of his spiritual energy. Bankai Capture Device (卍解キャプチャデバイス, bankaikyapuchadebaisu): A special and mysterious device utilized by the Vandenreich members to steal the Bankai of Shinigami. This device is fashioned in the shape of a small orb; upon raising it to a Shinigami's body, it begins to glow golden, letting out several threads of spiritual energy that wrap around the Shinigami's Zanpakutō, acting like a leech that quickly absorbs the foe's Bankai in a large pillar of spiritual energy that erupts from their body. After the pillar subsides, it is revealed that the user has stolen the foe's Bankai. Spirit Weapon Quincy Bow: Like all Quincy, Kasumi utilizes a bow as his main weapon. However, like most other Quincy, he detests the "clumsiness" of a regular bow and arrow, and instead utilizes an automatic crossbow, which allows much more freedom and eliminates the drawback of having to generate an arrow. Unlike a regular bow, Kasumi's weapon generates a near infinite number of crossbow bolts which form and fire whenever he pulls the trigger; these bolts will only stop forming whenever Kasumi is sufficiently damaged, essentially allowing him to fight without any restraint. *'Shiranui' (不知火, "Mysterious Light at Sea"): The amount of bolts Shiranui can fire at one time is dependant on the amount of reiatsu surging through it. With this crossbow, Kasumi is able to kill most Hollows in a single volley of crossbow bolts. By the time Kasumi is introduced, he has mastered the Sanrei Glove, greatly increasing his abilities. Shiranui is mounted upon Kasumi's wrist by a series of thin struts, though in preparation for Licht Regen and Wellengang Gewehr, he holds it in both hands. When holding it in one or both of his hands, he is somehow supposedly able to fire three volleys at the same time, though in reality, Kasumi is firing them in almost instantaenous succession, giving it the appearance of a triple onslaught. Generally, Shiranui has an almost Gothic-inspired appearance to it, with jagged protrusions, overall having a predominantly crimson and raven colour scheme. When inactive, Shiranui appears as if it is an arm-mounted scabbard. **'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Destroying Arrow of Sanctity"): Starting out, Kasumi can fire one thousand, five hundred crossbow bolts consecutively per second. When in Quincy Final Form, this amount doubles, allowing him to fire three thousand crossbow bolts per second. **'Licht Regen' (光の雨 (リヒト・レーゲン), Rihito Rēgen; German/dutch for "Light Rain", Japanese for "Rain of Light"): Kasumi gathers a large amount of Reiryoku on his shoulders, much like when she uses Quincy: Letzt Stil. With this technique he fires a volley of crossbow bolts at a single target. **'Wellengang Gewehr' (波砲 (ウォーレン・ライフル), Rerrengangu Gerherru, German and Japanese for "Wave-Motion Gun"): Kasumi uses his reiryoku absorption and manipulation to draw in excessively large amounts of spiritual energy and particles from the area, converging and condensing them upon Shiranui. Kasumi then applies his own spiritual energy into the mix, charging Shiranui with enough spiritual energy, applying it to a singular crossbow bolt. This spiritual energy and spiritual particles is accelerated until they reach high speeds, carrying enough energy to melt anything the ensuing blast comes into contact with. Pulling the trigger, surprisingly, the bolt does not fire, but the energy condensed upon it spirals out and expels, releasing the energy as a single, titanic blast of reiryoku capable of vaporizing almost anything it touches, even if his foe is several kilometers in size; including entire waves of targets. However, Kasumi, utilizing Gintō must anchor himself to the ground to combat the recoil, and loss/destruction of the Gintō, locking him to the ground would render him unable to utilize the technique properly. **'Flammende Sperrfeuer' (弾幕を連射 (フラメンヅ スペーペウアー), Furamendu Supepeuaa, Japanese and German for "Blazing Barrage"): Focusing more spiritual particles, Kasumi transforms his normal arrow into missiles. Each missile contains the properties of targeting and propulsion, always condensing the spiritual particles that compose it, before spreading them out to the tip, coating the outer surface of the missile, enhancing its penetrative qualities. Firing his crossbow, Kasumi unleashes a vicious onslaught of missiles at his opponent; upon contact with the foe, each of the missiles release all of the spiritual particles that compose it—the foe's own spiritual pressure serves to contain and amplify the destructive power of each missile; before warping the surface and exploding, dealing tremendous damage. Seele Schneider: Kasumi is highly capable of using the soul cutting sword with great proficiency. His Seele Schneider appear more elongated and larger than the usual, almost as long and wide as Kasumi himself, as they are generated from Shiranui's arm-mounted scabbard form which is active when Shiranui is not in use, wielding them as if they were broadswords. The reason for their appearance is because Kasumi has little to no control over his reiryoku absorption and manipulation, taking in too much spiritual energy that automatically expels itself in order to not harm Kasumi in the form of overtly-powerful crossbow bolts and soul-cutting swords. That being said, when the Seele Schneider strike their target, instead of being absurdly sharp, as they are packed with spiritual energy, they explode after striking their target. Like regular Seele Schneider, these weapons can be launched out of Kasumi's crossbow, though due to their large size, they are quick to eject and travel at double the speed of a usual volley of crossbow bolts, plus their explosion is larger. However, doing this severely exhausts Kasumi to the point that he could easily run out of energy to fight after five shots. *'Zerfall' (崩壊 (ゼーパル), zeparu, Japanese and German for "Decay"): An advanced Quincy technique; Kasumi uses the spiritual particles he has absorbed, and infuses them within one of his Seele Schneiders. Converging the energy to the tip of the blade, he swings his blade forward, releasing a pitch-black wave of spiritual particles in the shape of an arrow; similar to Heilig Pfeil. Because of the sheer amount of spiritual particles absorbed by the Seele Schneider before unleashing this ability, the wave struggles to purge itself of the overwhelming energy, releasing short bursts of corrupt spiritual particles as it travels through the atmosphere—the properties of which manage to work similar to a unique type of acid, dissolving anything it makes contact with short of actual spiritual beings. It should be noted that unleashing Zerfall slows the absorption of the spiritual particles in the atmosphere for a Quincy. Powers and Abilities Reiryoku Absorption & Manipulation: As a Quincy, Kasumi is able to absorb spiritual energy of almost any kind from the atmosphere, and combine it with his own spiritual energy to form armaments. However, unlike most other Quincy, Kasumi has little to no control over this ability, meaning that he more often than not draws in much more or less spiritual energy than desired, resulting in unstable and oversized weapons. This danger is further enhanced in environments with higher concentrations of spiritons, such as Soul Society and Hueco Mundo, to the point that absorbing spiritual energy or particles is hazardous to his health, often leading him to collapse in battle. Still, when he utilizes this ability, he is able to brandish horrendously powerful weapons and his crossbow bolts have tremendous force behind them. Kasumi is able to manipulate spiritual energy for offensive, defensive, and supportive purposes. *'Vormund' (守護, (ボーマンド), bomando, Japanese and German for "Guardian"): Focusing more spiritual particles, Kasumi shapes and expands his spiritual energy utilizing his bow as a medium to force the spiritual energy contained in his body to spiral around him, using the spiritual particles in the air to "solidify" and stabilize, hardening and forming, taking the form of an entity that surrounds and shields him from harm. The movement of Kasumi's limbs move the entity's limbs in the same fashion. As well, Kasumi can utilize other techniques through the spiritual entity. While it is powerful, it can be broken by a powerful attack directed at Kasumi. Harnessing the spiritual particles in the atmosphere, the guardian can manifest a sword and shield to do battle with; each of which possess incredible capabilities. *'Höllenfeuer' (業火 (ホレンペウアー), Horenpeuaa; German and Japanese for "Hellfire"): Manipulating the spiritual particles in the atmosphere, Kasumi manifests horrific azure flames which are actually condensed spiritual particles. These flames are powerful enough to set rocks and sand ablaze, and usually manifest as enormous blazing columns. It should be noted that Kasumi is able to stand inside these flames, disappearing and reappearing in an instant for quick, swift surprise attacks. He can also use the flames as a source of spiritual particles if there's very little where he is. Kasumi is the creator of this technique, something he's very proud of. *'Gewehr Sklave' (銃の奴隷 (ユアー スクレーブ), Jyuaa Sukureibu, Japanese and German for "Gun Slave"): Yet another advanced Quincy technique; Kasumi absorbs a large amount of spiritual particles in the atmosphere, before manifesting it, converging it together as a series of weapons that flight using bat-like wings. They can work together to bombard an opposing force with spiritual blast attacks from multiple directions, and can attach themselves to objects and fire at point blank range. *'Sklaverei' (聖なる奴隷 (スクラベレー), sukuraberei; Japanese and German for "Holy Slave"): Uses the most basic ability to gather spiritual particles in the most powerful way, by enslaving it. It can literally tear away the components that make up spiritual based objects such as those that make up Hueco Mundo and Soul Society as well as the bodies of spiritual beings. When the body of a spiritual being is affected by this power Kasumi can literally assume the characteristics and associated capabilities of his victim. Gintō Practitioner: Due to Shiranui's raw offensive power and the effects of his Seele Schneiders, Kasumi has rarely, if ever utilized Gintō, and this has severe effects upon his fighting prowess later on in Second Rising, though at first, this is not much of a problem. Still, Kasumi has shown sufficient skill in minor defensive and offensive Gintō, which often serves as a distraction to his foes. *'Wolke' (緑杯 ヴォルコル, vorukōru; German for "Cloud", Japanese for "Green Cup") This technique uses a silver tube to create a large blast. While it may not be intended for use as such, Kasumi uses it to cushion the impact of a fall. However, while this not be its original intention, Kasumi has refined and modified this spell to the point that it can be utilized as a large, wide-ranging and damaging blast or a propellant if activated in the opposite direction of where Kasumi desires to move. Kasumi can also branch out the single wave of spiritual energy into a cascading volley of blasts, refraction beams, or any desired number of beams. It is activated by the command: "Tilt the goblet to the west - Wolke!" (盃よ西方に傾け) Vast Spiritual Power: Being a member of the Quincy race, Kasumi possesses a grand amount of spiritual power, which unfortunately, he cannot control, let alone manipulate, on a whim. Due to his inability to control his spiritual energy, it is wild and untamed, making stealth nigh-impossible and more often than not limiting his options in a fight. However, the sheer amount of spiritual energy he exudes is more than enough to intimidate his foes despite his small frame; which, coincidentally, is one of the reasons he cannot control his power—causing it to leak out in a similar manner to spilt milk; or more accurately, surging waves which he has little to no grasp upon or cannot comprehend how it functions. However, more often than not, Kasumi's wild spiritual power functions as a defense against illusions due to the sheer amount of it, making him all but immune to everything except the strongest of fabrications, much to Lisette Ienaga's dismay. *'Blut' (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): A Quincy ability that gives one inhuman durability & healing capability; it grants Kasumi the ability to withstand massive onslaughts and all but the most powerful blows. In addition, he can now shrug off broken limbs by simply popping them back into place. In a way, Blut is compared to an Arrancar's Hierro. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Though Kasumi prefers to fight at long-to-mid range to make full use of Shiranui and his Seele Schneider, he is a thoroughly competent fighter in regards to close-range and hand-to-hand combat. Though he is shown to prefer using knee jabs and long, elegant kicks, though a downside to these high kicks is occassionally giving his foe the occasional panty shot. His kicks are able to harm spiritual bodies and cause severe damage to inanimate objects, to the point that she is able to kick down a tree even with a half-hearted tap. This strength is remarked by others to be almost demonic, and she was even able to match the dreaded Nika Kazoraem blow-for-blow for a short time, though admittedly Nika did not activate her Resurrección nor was trying particularly hard. Kasumi's fighting style can be described as 'no-holds-barred', pulling no punches, assuring that his foe stays down for the count. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: While deadlier with his trusty crossbow, when utilizing his Seele Schneider, Kasumi is still a formidable foe. Due to the large size of the soul-cutting swords, Kasumi prefers a slow, heavy hitting style—which, while more often than not, telegraphed, inflicts absolutely catastrophic amounts of damage upon his foe if even the weakest blow connects; in fact, this style has been compared to Eiji Sakuta's, though Eiji displays more proficiency with a blade than Kasumi. Gripping his Seele Schneider with both hands, the Shinigami-Quincy hybrid attacks from various angles with obscenely powerful blows which tear through the air itself and destroy the ground if they miss. However, utilizing smaller Seele Schneiders, Kasumi can attack quickly but no less deadly—but utilizing a lighter blade, let alone manifesting it is taxing on his spiritual energy reserves, so more often than not he resorts to bulldozing his foe with swords as large as his lithe body. Master Archer: Without a doubt, Kasumi Kaburagi is one hell of a crack shot with his crossbow. It has been noted that the Quincy-Shinigami hybrid displays astounding accuracy and the ability to fire crossbow bolts rapidly without hesitation, meaning that it is rare that Kasumi's attacks miss. In fact, it has been shown on multiple occasions that Kasumi is one of the stronger fighters in the group, in no due part to his expertise in regards to archery. By infusing his crossbow bolts with his spiritual energy, Kasumi is able to achieve a minor form of telekinesis; which, when used, allows him to guide his bolts to his foe at the expense of straining his mind somewhat; enabling him to perform unexpected sharp turns and move his projectiles at impossible angles to take his foes off-guard without fail. However, due to his belief that he is better without any "tricks", Kasumi rarely, if ever utilizes such a skill. Hirenkyaku Master (飛廉脚; lit. "Flying Screen Step/God Step"): Kasumi is skilled in the use of Hirenkyaku, able to keep up with Shunpo users of Captain-level. Manifesting azure spiritual energy around his feet, with a swishing motion, Kasumi disappears, jetting away, vanishing from all but the most trained eyes. As he moves through the atmosphere, the Shinigami-Quincy hybrid's faint figure appears as small wisps of azure spiritual energy, before reforming at the location in which he desires. Kasumi's proficiency in this technique enables him to manifest and expand these wisps of spiritual energy which are formed when he moves as full-bodied afterimages of himself, which can be utilized to confound his opponent without any hesitation. The amount of afterimages he forms can number in the dozens; and they, as well, if infused with Kasumi's spiritual energy can attack with his crossbow, enabling a fierce onslaught to bombard his foe. This is one of the reasons Kasumi is so feared amongst his own race. Ransōtengai (乱装天傀; lit. "Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit"): It should be noted due to its rarity, Kasumi has never been shown utilizing this technique; in fact, Kasumi himself has stated that he has no idea how to utilize it, or even if he can use it at all. However, not knowing Ransōtengai does not hamper him much, or maybe it does not hamper him at all, if one is taking the rest of his skills into consideration. Quincy: Letzt Stil Quincy: Letzt Stil (滅却師最終形態（クインシー・レツトシュティール）, Kuinshī Retsutoshutīru; Japanese for "destruction sage: final form, Quincy", German for "last style"): The last resort of a Quincy; utilizing this form burns up their spiritual powers—however, with Kasumi's Unlimited Sanrei Glove, this is hardly a problem as any loss of powers will be rendered null and void at the cost of weakening the powers and abilities of the transformation somewhat. Declaring the form, the Unlimited Sanrei Glove lets out a pulse of spiritual energy, which resonates with Kasumi's own spiritual energy and envelops him in its entirety; releasing a wave of light which blinds his foes. As the light subsides, Kasumi's new form is revealed. Kasumi's normally feminine pink outfit is replaced by a somewhat revealing pure white outfit; one which has detached sleeves, revealing his slender arms and armpits, as well as a small shirt which is split down the middle in a 'V'-like style, exposing most of his bare chest. In addition, he gains knee-length torn shorts, as well as thigh-high socks topped off by armoured shoes. His crossbow separates from itself and remains in Kasumi's hand, and what appears to be armour covers his right side and arm. This shoulder armour is a silver colour, bearing the azure cross, while the white clothing area of the outfit contains rows of parallel blue vertical lines. A blue flame-like object resembling a quiver of pure spiritual energy forms on Kasumi's left shoulder, collecting large amounts of spiritual particles from its surroundings, in essence storing excess spiritual power. Quincy: Vollständig Quincy: Vollständig (滅却師完聖体 (クインシー・フォルシュテンディッヒ), Kuinshī Forushutendihhi; German for "Quincy: Complete", Japanese for "Monk of Destruction: Complete Holy Form"): The "complete" form of Letzt Stil; in this form, Kasumi takes on a form evocative of the angels in Christian mythology. Kasumi several pin shaped wings, whose total lengths vary from 10 meters to 100 meters, and a halo around 50 centimeters in diameter. On the exterior of the halo are pencil-like rods that appear infinitely, they seem to appear and disappear at a rapid pace. Shrouding his body is a veil of golden light that flows freely, replacing his clothes. The light hardens around his arms up to his elbows and his legs up to his knees, taking on the form of winged gauntlets and greaves which augment his physical attacking power significantly. Littered over his body are azure crosses as the two floating behind his body transform into morph into twin gatling guns on his right side, and a six-pack missile launcher on his left side. The cross above his head transforms into a .80 heavy caliber rail gun. Similar to Letzt Stil, Quincy Vollständig augments Kasumi's already impressive powers, though it could be said that Quincy Vollständig triples the power of Letzt Stil. However, Kasumi has told people that he isn't sure what the form exactly does, at least not yet, leading him to rarely show off Quincy Vollständig unless it is absolutely necessary, and even then, he would rather lose than utilize it. Quincy Vollständig gathers spiritual energy at a frightening pace, drawing spiritual energy from the immediate vicinity into his body to frighteningly augment his destructive power. Relationships Trivia Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Quincy Category:Shinigami Category:Characters Category:Male Category:EverlastingDarkness5000